Vegas to Miami
by Zenkx
Summary: Ready for some ass kicking and travelling? XD
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no... oh no oh no oh no..."

There we were, standing on a cliff, hordes of zombies before us, watching us with hungry eyes. The stench of zombie was over-powering... kind of like the scent of rotten flesh and human sweat. Behind me, Tallahassee was looking around for options, and Wichita and Little Rock? They were just keeping the guns pointed.

Well, we were not really in a cliff. More like a mall. A very big mall. Tallahassee's hunt for twinkies continues, and he asked us to stop by this mall to find his twinkies and other weapons. Unfortunately, like everywhere we've been to, the place is packed with mindless zombies who smelled our blood and were really, really hungry. I figured it was because the humans were running low. It's been a while since our small group of survivors has seen another human, and well, I ended up shooting him because he was an actor who looked like a zombie. Three guesses who that is.

Anyway, Tallahassee wasn't really that worried when we came into the mall, mainly because he thought we had enough ammunitions. But as it turned out, it was a huge mall, with a huge populace of zombies wandering. We ran. We shot. We ran some more. We shot some more. And soon enough, we ran out of bullets. And now we're backed up against an elevator door, with the zombies watching us.

"Well, this sucks." Tallahassee said as he looked around, "Never thought I'd see the day I'd lose to zombies."

"Don't talk like that." Wichita said behind me, "We have to make it. We've gone too far to be zombie munchies."

I swallowed, "How many bullets does everyone have?"

"Not enough." All three of my compatriots said, and I nodded, "Same here."

"Is this the end then?" I asked myself, and just a second later, the elevator door behind us rang. And she stepped out.

The most kick ass woman I have ever met... next to Wichita, that is.

I think I need a very long description of her, just so you guys can appreciate her awesomeness.

She was a tall lady, around her forties, I think, clad in what seemed like an all leather outfit with matching corset... like in those fetish shops my classmates kept talking about in college. She had high heeled, leather boots that got up to her knees, with handgun magazines strapped to her calves. There were those... what you called them... sai swords sheathed to the inside and outside of her boots and on her thighs there were more magazines strapped on them. Her waist held 2 sheathed katanas, a couple of holstered UZIs and handguns. She had a corset that covered her stomach. Her hands were encased in leather gloves that had steel spikes on the knuckles, and what looked like gauntlets in each forearm. On her upper arm, were a few more UZI magazines. On her back were two more sheathed katanas, and a couple of sai swords at her lower back. She had a silver cross on her neck, and her bright red hair was bunned up at the top of her head, with some strands burling down her neck and shoulders. The bun itself held at least 6 steel chopsticks, each with a different design that made her look oriental. She was wearing a pure white face mask with holes for her eyes and nose, but when she looked at us, I saw that she had brilliantly green eyes.

With all the leather, magazines and swords, I was beginning to this woman was some warrior princess.

The four of us divided as she got off the elevator, carrying a bag that she dropped down the floor. I looked down, and I realized it was a bag full of ammunition. She pressed the button so that the elevator stayed open behind us.

"Reload, quickly." She said, her voice low, "I'll distract them." And with that she unholstered her UZIs.

As she pulled the trigger, we quickly bent down and got as much ammo as we could, and we reloaded. The lady ran, clearing a path for her with her UZIs raining bullets, reloading quickly from the magazines on her thighs or upper arms. I could hear Tallahassee cheering as he got bullets again, and I pulled Little Rock and Wichita to the inside of the elevator, and started shooting as well. Wichita made some room beside me, and together we shot some zombie heads. Even Little Rock joined in, shooting at zombies from a gap between Wichita's legs.

It turned out that most of the zombies followed the lady, and soon enough she ran out of bullets. She pulled out her katanas as she stood in her battle stance. The zombies charged, and she launched a bunch of kung-fu moves that I've only seen on Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee. Our share of zombies were soon dead, and Wichita and Little Rock looked on at the lady as she fought.

"Whoa." Wichita said as she watched the lady, slashing zombie heads left and right, in a flurry of steel and leather, "That looks so awesome."

"She must be, like, some super soldier or something." I said as I watched her, kicking and slashing. "She's cool... but she's kind of scary."

"AHHHHH!"

Little Rock screamed as one of the zombies we shot grabbed her ankle, but before we could do anymore damage, a steel chopstick with a silver dangles embedded itself into the zombies skull, killing it instantly. Wichita stepped on the zombies hand to get it's grasp of Rock's ankle off. She looked back at the lady, to see that the floor was littered with heads and bodies of zombies.

She walked towards us, but when she was near, she raised her sword to her left, and I looked to find that Tallahassee had aimed his gun at her, but she was aiming her sword at his neck.

"Who are you?" She asked, the tip of her blade pressing at Tallahassee's chin, her voice muffled by the mask she wore, "What are you doing here?"

"Might as well ask you the same thing." Tallahassee said as he kept his gun pointed.

The lady removed her mask, and smiled disarmingly. She was really beautiful, with a heart shaped face, a pretty nose, and blood-red lips. She didn't look like she was forty at all. "You would be dead before you could pull that trigger."

Tallahassee seethed, "Wanna find out sister?"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" I said as at stood between them, carefully avoiding the blade, "Tallahassee, this lady just saved us, man. Besides, if it weren't for her, we'd be zombie food. Can't you... can't you just calm down a minute and listen?"

Tallahassee and the lady stood staring for a while, and soon he lowered his gun slowly. The lady lowered her sword as well. "Fine, but we ain't takin' her with us."

The lady raised her eyebrow, "I didn't ask."

I stepped between them as Tallahassee walked away, and I opened my palm for a handshake. The lady looked at it for a minute before taking it. It was a little sticky from the zombie blood, but I shook it just the same.

"I'm Columbus." I told her, and pointed at the others, "This is Wichita, Little Rock, and... Tallahassee. We... thought we'd stop by here and get some supplies. We didn't know it was this infested. So... uh... what's... what's your name?"

She looked at me for a moment, and then down at my zombie-stained hand. She reached into her boot and pulled out a handkerchief that smelled strongly of alcohol and cologne, and gave it to me. "Sorry about that." She said as I wiped by hands and gave it back to her. She took it back and wiped her blades as she walked back to where she lost her UZIs.

"My name is... Las Vegas." She said as she cleaned her guns, and looking down, she realized that one zombie was still moving. She raised her foot and stepped down hard on it's head, boring a hole into it with her heels. "I stopped by here to scavenge some food, medicine and weapons when I heard you shooting. Luckily I was able to clean out a couple of gun stores here."

"Oh, are you going somewhere?" I asked as she pulled out the chopstick from the zombie that held Little Rock, cleaned it thoroughly, and pinned it up her hair again.

"Yes. I'm heading for Miami." She replied as she took the bag back from off the floor, counted the bullets and magazines, and started dividing them. "I can give you weapons and bullets, if you want them. I've cleaned out a lot areas here..."

"Well, why don't we come with you?"

Wichita, Little Rock and Tallahassee looked at me incredously, "What, go all the way to Miami?" Wichita said, "Are you kidding us?"

"Well, yeah." I said, "I want to go someplace else and... I want to see the ocean. I've... never been to the ocean."

The three of them looked at me. Finally Wichita smiled, "You are such a nerd. I'm in."

Little Rock looked over to her sister, and shrugged, "Well, I guess if she in, then I'm in too."

The four of us looked over to Tallahassee, who was watching what was happening. He looked at the four of us incredously, before squinting at Vegas, "Why are you going there? There is a zombie infestation there you know. And there'll be more. Much, much more than this. Miami is a big place with lots of people."

Vegas shook her head and shrugged, "I don't care." She said, "I have to go to Miami. My family lives there."

Wichita opened up her mouth to speak, and I nudged her, shaking my head. She almost did what she did to me... telling me that my hometown is infested and no one was alive, and making me rather sad. As I looked at Vegas, she does look strong physically, but something in her made me think twice.

Tallahassee was looking at her too, but he had a strange look on him, like he was trying to remember something. Finally, he shrugged and raised his hands in defeat, "Fine. Fine. Let's pack up our gear and head out."

Vegas nodded and pointed out the door, "I'll meet you outside. I have some things to get." And she started walking.

The four of us left to head for our car, and Tallahassee and I stood outside as Wichita and Little Rock stayed inside the car, warming up due to the cold weather. Our breaths turned to mist we talked.

"Now, I'm pretty sure I've seen that lady before." Tallahassee said as he looked at the entrance of the mall. "I just can't remember where."

"Really?" I said, as I looked around the parking space looking for zombies. "She was awesome though, she finished all those zombies, almost by herself..."

Tallahassee looked at me, "Now are you telling me that you find this chick a better killer than good ol' Tallahassee?"

I shook my head, "No... no... no! She just... cleared a lot of zombies for a woman."

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so." And then he squinted off into the horizon again, "I swear I've seen that woman before…"

Suddenly, a big Army jeep rounded on the corner, and looking at the driver's seat, I saw Las Vegas, driving with a cigarette in her mouth. As she stopped, she opened up the door and stepped down, looking at our, well, transportation.

Wichita and Little Rock's mouths fell open at the sight of her ride and Las Vegas nodded to Tallahassee as she blew out a puff of smoke, "So… your ride or mine?"


	2. Chapter 2

The five of us fit rather well in the Jeep. There was plenty of leg room, and all our weapons, food and belongings fit in the back. Las Vegas was smirking, while Tallahassee was frowning beside her, riding shotgun. Little Rock, Wichita and I sat in the back.

"So…" Little Rock said as she looked at Las Vegas, "How'd you learn to fight like that?"

Vegas looked at her from the rearview mirror and smiled… rather beautifully, I might add. If she had the same hair color of Wichita… well, they'd look like sisters. Her smile took some years off her face, making her look like she was twenty. "I was… a dance instructor." She said, "I was teaching in Vegas when the zombies came. I was lucky enough to fight my way out. "

"Using those?" Little Rock said, pointing at her multiple swords.

"I had a bit of help." Vegas said as she looked at the road, "I had five other people with me, but… the zombies got them. I had to make sure… make sure that any other survivors would not meet them…"

There was a bit of silence, before Little Rock spoke again in a small voice, "I'm… I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "It's quite alright… I never knew them anyway, I travelled with them because one of them was in the Army." She patted the steering wheel of the jeep, "I took this from him when he died, since it was full of weapons when we were fighting. I've been travelling for two months now."

"Wait." Tallahassee interrupted, "You have to get to Miami, and yet it's taking you 2 months? You sure are a slow driver then." He laughed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure with your experience, Tallahassee…" Vegas said, "You'll know that every town you come to is full of zombies, there's a shortage of gas and diesel, a lack of safe resting places, and every so often, I'd have no food or ammunition. So yes, I think it's only logical that I take two months travelling from Vegas to Miami."

Tallahassee stopped laughing, because from our experience in the road, those are the kind of things that often happen to us. I nudged Tallahassee's chair and he muttered softly, "Sorry."

Vegas nodded, before gesturing up the road again. "There is a cottage somewhere near here. I doubt there are a lot of zombies there. We'll stay there for the night and rest up."

The three of us in the back nodded, and Wichita sighed, "I wish there's bath water there. I really need a shower."

I smiled at her, "You smell just fine to me." And Wichita blushed.

Vegas smiled again, "Yes, don't worry. There's water there."

She turned up the corner, into a dirt road and continued on to a big wooden cabin. We got off as she turned off the engine and gestured for us.

She looked at the four of us and nodded towards the house, "The four of you clear up the house if there're any zombies around. I'll see if I can lay some traps for any unwanted visitors."

She headed for the woods around the cabin, and the four of us raised our guns. Tallahassee nodded, and kicked open the door, still aiming his gun. The house was empty as we went inside. Directly in front of us was a staircase.

"I'll check the basement." Tallahassee said, "Rock and Wichita, check this area. Columbus, take upstairs."

Ouch. I'm going solo. I nodded, "Okay… okay. I'll see you guys later."

Tallahassee opened the door to the basement, as two sisters went on to what looked like the dining room.

I kept my gun raised as I stepped up the stairs slowly. Great, it's dim. There were 5 doors in the hallway, and I opened the first door.

Hmm… nothing here. The second and the third door was open, and I saw that they were empty. The fourth room turned out to be a closet, and the last was a bathroom. I opened the curtains and saw there was a bathtub and a shower. Wichita loves her showers. I opened up the faucet to let the water fill the tub, so that the water would be ready for whoever wants to shower first.

"It's clear up here!" I shouted, and as I turned around, there was a feral growl, and I got thrown into the shower. The cold water splattered me as I looked up to find a teenage zombie, about to spring at me. I raised my gun, but he somehow pushed the barrel away. I raised it up as his teeth came down, and it bit the barrel.

Suddenly, the zombie stopped moving, still biting at my shotgun's barrel. I sputtered in the water as I pushed the body away, and a hand gripped me and helped me up. I looked at the zombie to see that a sai had pierced it's brain, and something severed it's neck, though not enough to fully behead it. Just enough to slice its vertebrae.

Vegas was holding her katana, her other hand at my shirt. She looked worriedly at me, "You okay?"

I nodded, my hair clinging to my face, "Yeah… yes, ma'am. I'm fine."

She smiled, just as the other three ran up the stairs. They looked at me and at Vegas, and they lowered their guns.

"It's clear downstairs and in the basement." Tallahassee said and he peered down the zombie, "I thought you said it was clear up here?"

Vegas nodded at the third door, "It was hiding in the closet." She pushed us aside, and after sheathing the sword, she grabbed the zombie by the back of its shirt, it's slightly severed head bouncing.

"Have to throw this downstairs." Vegas said, and looked at the bathtub, "I think we can clean this up enough to get a decent shower…"

Wichita nodded, "We'll clean it up. Little Rock wants the first shower." She smiled down at her sister, who smiled back at her.

"Okay then." She dragged the zombie away, towards one of the rooms, where there was a balcony. I nodded at Wichita and Little Rock, who smiled back, and I followed Vegas and Tallahassee to the balcony.

"There was another zombie out here a little while ago, but I killed it." She said, as she hauled the zombie up the balcony, and throwing it unceremoniously to the ground below. "I've laid some traps, so I think we'll be safe for a couple of days. That should be enough rest for everyone."

"Yeah." Tallahassee said as Vegas dusted her hands and took out a rag she found. "Wichita found some food in the kitchen, and there's a pantry in the basement. It should feed us for a couple of days."

Vegas wiped her sword, and I nodded to it. "That's a pretty cool sword. Where'd you get it?"

"There was a weapons museum that I came to on my way to the mall." She said, before sheathing it again and heading inside and back down the front door to her jeep. We followed her as she opened up the back. "I took my sais there as well, and some weapons." She hauled a bag and brought it inside, "Blades kill quickly, much more than bullets sometimes. But you'd have to come in really close."

She laid the bag down, and opened it, taking out two much smaller katanas, giving it to me and Tallahassee. "Take these… they are wakizashis. Much smaller swords than my katanas." She pointed at me, "Keep them with you at all times."

I nodded, and Tallahassee looked at the blade before tucking it in his belt. She nodded and headed for the kitchen. But Tallahassee bent down , and after rifling through her bag, he pulled out a picture. He gazed at it, and I peeked on his shoulder.

There was much younger, and blonder…. Vegas, smiling and wearing a dress, her arms around a boy that looked like it was 5 years old. Above her was a handsome looking man, his arms around her, smiling at the camera as well. I looked at Tallahassee, "She had a kid…"

But Tallahassee was quiet. I noticed that a muscle in his cheek clenched, and he pocketed the picture. "Hey, Tallahassee, give that back."

"Nope." He said as he shouldered his rifle and headed for the kitchen. I sighed and I followed him as the scent of sausages enticed me.


	3. Chapter 3

"… So I pulled out my gun, peered through the scope, and BAM! Down he went." Tallahassee laughed as he continued talking, with the two sisters giggling. "I always hated that Justin Beiber."

The two sisters laughed again and I chuckled along with Vegas, who was cracking nuts as we sat around the fireplace. Little Rock opened her mouth to Vegas, and she laughed. She threw a nut, which missed her, and Tallahassee caught it with his hand and put it in his mouth.

"What about you, Las Vegas? What's your story?" Tallahassee asked as he watched her intently. She passed a bowl of newly cracked nuts to the me and Wichita, and we looked at her.

Vegas looked at him, before turning back to look at the nuts she was cracking. "I was… a ballet dancer." She started, "I was born in Maine, but I grew up in Vegas with my mother… she was a card dealer at the poker tables." She smiled, "She was great with card magic as well. I learned a lot from her."

"During college, I met… and married, my boyfriend, Shawn. He was a music major." She smiled as she remembered something, "At that time, I was doing ballet, but I taught bellydance at a local mall, Shawn was my drummer. But…"

"When my child… Nathan… was ten, things got hard. I didn't get into any ballet companies, and my bellydance stint didn't earn enough. Shawn was yearning to be on the road… he wanted to work for major artist, but he said he can't leave because I was tying him down. He filed for divorce… five years ago… I took Nathan and brought him with me, but I couldn't keep him so I brought him to Miami be with his father while I worked…"

"To become a stripper?"

Vegas' head snapped up and looked at Tallahassee, her eyes defying her brave demeanor of being found out. Her eyes reddened from tears. I felt embarrassed for her. I looked at Wichita and Little Rock, and they both looked uncomfortable. I gazed at Tallahassee, "That… that's none of your business, Tallahassee…"

"No. He's right. I was a stripper." Vegas said, as she stared defiantly at Tallahassee, "How did you know?"

Tallahassee took the picture he had taken from her bag, and raised it. Vegas's eyes blazed in anger. " I recognized your face… when I came through Vegas, long I before I met these guys." He nodded to us, "You were the star attraction of the bar called Raver Dome…"

"And what of it?" Vegas said defiantly again, "Yes, I worked as a stripper. But I did it for my son. I did it for my child. Every cent I earned, I sent it to him directly, because his father didn't allow it. He used his money well. He saved enough to pay his own tuition for college, and he bought medicines for his grandparents…"

"Tell you what…" He stood up, and laid down what looked like a wad of cash in front of her. Wichita and I looked at it incredously. "Why don't you just go to the stripping part for me, and skip the story?"

Vegas' green eyes flashed, and before anyone of us could speak, she stood up and slapped Tallahassee, and then kicked him on the side of the head, HARD. All of us stood up.

"Vegas, calm down." Wichita was saying, but Vegas swapped away her hand, "Keep Little Rock away." She ordered, and Tallahassee stood up, his fists drawn as if ready to fight. He drew back his fist, and aimed it at Vegas, but she merely scooted under his arm, and kneed him in the chest. He bent down in pain, and Vegas gave him an uppercut, flinging him backwards, where he landed on a table, smashing it.

"VEGAS!" I shouted, as Vegas bent down and aimed one of her gauntlets on Tallahassee's face. There was a small sound, and I looked down to see that the gauntlet had a hidden knife, which was now aimed at Tallahassee's neck.

"Vegas, calm down… please…" Wichita was pleading, keeping Little Rock behind her for her safety.

"I stripped and I worked because I wanted to survive… like I am doing now." Vegas seethed as she grabbed Tallahassee's shirt and brought the blade closer to his neck. "I fought hard to do everything I can for myself and for my son. I fought hard and saved your asses in that mall. You… have no right to judge for what I did in the past. Because I never judged any of you. Don't think for a second that I'm a common whore, because I'm not. "

Tallahassee merely glared at her, and she glared back. Finally, she pushed him down again and stood up, her blade retracting back to her gauntlet. She walked away from him heading up the stairs, "I'll take first watch, you guys can rest." And she was gone.

I pulled Tallahassee up to a standing position, and glared angrily at him, "That was low of you, Tallahassee."

"I'll say." Wichita said as she too glared at him. Behind her, Little Rock glared as well.

"She was nice." Little Rock said, " She saved our lives in the mall yesterday. You shouldn't have talked to her that way. She gave us a ride and ammunition, too."

Tallahassee glared at us, and I was scared that he'd be mad. But he sighed, "Yeah, I guess you guys are right." He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded up the stairs. "You guys rest, I'll talk to her."


	4. Chapter 4

I could hear them talking, but I pretended I slept. Wichita slept peacefully beside me, with Little Rock on her other side. I could feel my heart racing as Wichita slept on my chest. She is… rather heavy, but it was not that comfortable. I strained to hear in the balcony as Tallahassee and Las Vegas talked.

"Look, I… uh…" I could hear Tallahassee trying to talk.

"Apology accepted." Vegas said, "You don't have to force yourself."

"Oh." Tallahassee sighed in relief, "That takes a load off. I ain't too good with words…"

"I know. You're just like my ex-husband." She chuckled, "He can never say the right words. So I had to learn how to read what he was trying to say from the way he was acting."

"Was he… was he a bad husband to you?"

"If you mean that if he physically hurt me, no." Vegas answered, "But… he was like any other musician. He loved performing, he loved being on the road. Sure, he loved my son and took him, but I guess he loves the perks of being a celebrity way too much to stay for him."

"What did your mother say… when you left your son and went… you know…" He was referring to her stripping.

"My mother… she understood me. She knew I was living a hard life. She said it was the same with her. She had to be a card dealer to earn money to raise me. And when I grew up, she did everything she could to get a decent desk job at the casino she was working. "

"What happened to her?"

There was silence in the air for a minute, and then I heard someone sniff. "I killed her." Vegas was saying, her voice constricted. I realized she was crying. "She became a zombie. I headed home when the people in the streets have turned into zombies. I ran into her, but she was already infected. She was aiming to bite my neck, and I had no choice but to… to… shoot her."

There was silence again, and the only sound for a minute was Vegas' crying. Soon enough, I heard Tallahassee moving.

"This… was my son." He said, and I remembered he had a picture of his son in his wallet made of duct tape. "The zombies killed him, too. I… I couldn't protect him. They ate him…"

"I… I'm sorry." I heard Vegas whisper.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Tallahassee said roughly, "It's not our fault that these zombies roamed the streets. It's that damn virus. But, we gotta at least try and survive, you know? My son…" I heard him chuckle, "My son would be mighty pissed if he finds his daddy dead from zombie bites."

"I… don't even know if my son is alive." Vegas said, "But I have to find out. I have to know if he's dead or if he turned into a zombie."

"Yeah, I know. That's why we're going with you."

"Thank you… Tallahassee."


	5. Chapter 5

"WAKE UP!"

Something thumped me on the head, and it turned out to be Tallahassee's hand. He was whispering urgently, and he was waking up both Wichita and Little Rock. "C'mon, get up! Hurry!"

"What's going… hmmmpft!"

Tallahassee covered Little Rock's mouth. "Zombies… lots of 'em." He whispered back, "This here lodge is near a town on the other side of the forest. Vegas said her traps might keep them at bay for a while, but we better get out before they come. Everybody head out front to the balcony, keep your guns with you."

I stood up and saw Vegas tying something to the balcony, which turned out to be a piece of rope. She mentioned to us as we got up. "They're already in the back yard and in the kitchen." She whispered as she pulled me forward. "Stay quiet and go down this way. The front door is locked, so it'll be a while before they get here. Get down and help Wichita and Rock when they come down. I'll cover you." She nodded at Tallahassee as he helped me on the rope.

"Nice and easy down, buddy." Tallahasse said as I gripped the rope, and slowly slid down the balcony. It was a slow decent, and I could already hear the zombies growling from inside the house. My feet touched the ground, and I mentioned for the two sisters.

Wichita nodded and made her way down. When she touched down, Little Rock followed and I raised my gun and checked around us for zombies. Finally, it was Tallahassee's turn.

Then I saw it… a pair of eyes by the trees, the gleaming white teeth in a snarl. I took aim and shot, and the zombie fell dead, just as the door in above us… where Vegas was still in, cracked open above us.

"VEGAS!" Tallahassee shouted as he jumped down from the rope and looked up. We heard her UZIs blazing, and her screaming as fought the zombies in the room. Wichita had started running, and slid into the driver's seat of Vegas' jeep. She started the jeep, and mentioned for us…just as Vegas jumped from the balcony.

She landed on the ground, rolled over and stood up, her hand guns blazing as she shot the zombies on the balcony and the ground, "GO! GO!"

The four of us scrambled to the Jeep, and she jumped in the back. The zombies followed us, and I could hear her rummaging in the back for more UZI bullets. "Head for the road!" She shouted as she continued to shoot the following zombies. Wichita made a left, and soon we were back at the road again. Vegas lowered her gun and panted. And then she laid down in the back and was silent.

"Vegas?" Little Rock said as she scooted into the back and looked at her. Vegas's eyes were closed, but they flickered as Little Rock touched her. She smiled, "I'm fine… I'm just… tired."

She closed her eyes again, Tallahassee scooted into the back with Little Rock. He touched her cheek, her neck and her arms, checking her for wounds. When his hand brushed against her thighs, the blade in her gauntlet extended, almost missing Tallahassee's hand, and then it retracted back. He looked at her only to see that her eyes were slightly open, and she was slightly smiling.

"I am not wounded." She whispered, "You guys were able to sleep, I wasn't. No sleep and all battle makes me tired."

Tallahassee smiled and crawled back to where her head is. He gingerly raised her head, and after adjusting his legs, he laid her head down his thigh, as he leaned back against the wall of the Jeep. Vegas looked at him, smiled, and her eyes fluttered closed again. Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep.

He looked at Little Rock, mussed up her hair and mentioned to go to the back seat again. I looked at Tallahassee as he nodded at me from the rearview mirror. "Can you read a map, Columbus?"

"Yeah… su.. sure." I said as I looked at Wichita as she drove. "Why… where are we headed?"

Tallahassee grinned at me as he looked down at Vegas, "We headin' down to the beach, buddy."


	6. Chapter 6

We reached Miami fairly easily, and we had plenty of rest on the way, too… mainly because Tallahassee and Las Vegas cleared any house… or town, for that matter… that we came to.

Having Vegas with us… well, it made our life a little better. She knew the road well, and she was good at killing zombies. She sharpened her swords meticulously, and even taught Little Rock to handle her sais, teaching her how to use them and handle them. She taught me and Wichita to use her katanas, and she was right… it was great for close quarter combat. It kind of made me feel like a knight or a samurai with the sword, although my damsel-in-distress has a sword too, so she can kick butt as much as I do.

Vegas said no more about her life, and she was often times the first one to take watch. But I got a feeling that she's becoming close to Tallahassee, since he was always up with her when the three of us were sleeping. Once, I looked at them during their watch, pretending to sleep again. Vegas was tired from driving all day, and her head leaned on the side, as if she was falling asleep while sitting. Tallahassee noticed this, and came forward, and after placing a hand on her shoulder, she laid her head on his shoulder as he sat down beside her. Tallahassee put his arm around her as he looked at the horizon.

When I see Vegas and Tallahassee like that, it… reminded me of my parents. Sure, my parents were probably older than they are, but the way acted towards us… it was like Vegas was a mother, and Tallahassee was our father. Vegas might fight hard, but she was always careful of our well being. She'd find an abandoned house and stop the Jeep and tell us that we're resting when Little Rock was falling asleep with her mouth open. She'd teach Wichita to clean guns so they won't malfunction. And she'd train me so I could learn to use a sword. Plus, she made excellent dinners. It was like dining in a restaurant when she cooked.

As for Tallahassee, well, I'd always thought of him as a father figure. I'm thinking that it was because his son… died. He'd treat us like his children, too… taking care of us, making sure we're okay, especially towards Little Rock.

Ever since my family in Columbus died, I was lonely, but one night, while we were resting, I looked that the four of them… Tallahassee, Las Vegas, Wichita and Little Rock… and I remembered that these people are my family now. They are all I have left… and probably Vegas' son too, if he really is alive.

I asked Vegas once why she still wanted to go to Miami. She'd just smile and said, "Because I know in my heart that my son is alive. Call it a mother's instinct." I'm beginning to hope that it's true, because I dread the day that she finds out her son is a zombie, and she'd have to kill him. I never got back to Columbus, Ohio… where my family is, so I never thought of what it's like to kill my zombified loved ones. Tallahassee and the sisters didn't either. It made me feel a bit sorry for Vegas, and a bit scared, because it seems like I'm the only one who is as optimistic as her, and I'm afraid it's our optimism that'll kill us.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why is it so quiet…?"

Little Rock continued to look out the window, like I did, as Vegas drove down her neighborhood in Miami. There were no people… or zombies… around, which is kind of strange for such a populated town.

"They're hiding." Vegas said simply, as she continued to look for her house, "They have nothing to eat anymore, so they're hiding. Once they smell us, they'll attack, so we have to be quick."

Tallahassee nodded, "Where's your house, Vegas?"

She looked around for a minute, and pointed at a two storey house a few meters before us, "There… that's my ex's house."

We stopped in front of the house, and went to the back of the Jeep to get weapons. Vegas was in her full kick ass gear again, and Tallahassee and I had the swords she gave us, as well as our guns, and the sisters had two more swords and guns.

"Okay, here's the drill." Vegas said as she surveyed the house, "Tallahassee, go around back and make sure there's no zombies down that way, and head for the basement. Wichita and Columbus, go around the first floor and make sure it's clear. Little Rock and I will take the upstairs."

All of us nodded, and Tallahassee went around the yard to the back door. We waited for a while, and then we heard him kick the door in. Vegas gingerly opened the front door, her UZI in front of her, and we all went inside.

Little Rock and Vegas went up the stairs slowly, and Tallahassee went down into the basement. Wichita and I was about to enter the kitchen, when I heard Vegas scream, "NOOOOO!"

We rushed back to the stairs, only to see Vegas wrestling a zombie, and Little Rock was running towards her sister in panic. Wichita caught Little Rock and hugged her, and I pushed them away to safety, "Stand back!" I cried as I tried to get a clear shot of the zombie that was attacking Vegas. The zombie's eyes were focused on her, it's blood stained mouth snarling, but as I looked that the zombie, I felt a hint of nostalgia. And then I remembered.

The zombie was Vegas' ex-husband.

Vegas was trying to push the zombie away, and I raised my gun to try to get a clear shot, but Vegas' arms are in the way, and then all off a sudden they rolled down the stairs, still struggling. "I can't get a clear shot!" I shouted, but a shot rang out, and Vegas' ex-husband fell limp… truly and absolutely dead.

"What's going on?" Tallahassee yelled as he bounded up the stairs again from the basement, blood on his jeans as he stopped near us. Vegas pushed the zombie away, and looked up the stair case, as a pair of sneakers stepped down into the stairs.

It was a kid… around 15 years old, holding what looked like a semi-automatic pistol. He had brown hair, but the green eyes the same shade as Vegas'. He strapped a baseball bat on his back, and he was staring at Vegas as she stood up.

"MOM!" The boy yelled in delight, and Vegas whimpered as she opened her arms to him. He quickly ran downstairs, stepped on his father's carcass, and wound his arms around Vegas.

"Oh my boy… thank God you're safe." Vegas was crying and smiling at the same time, kissing the boy… Nathan, as they hugged.

"Dad said you'll never come for me." Nathan said as Vegas took a minute to look at her son's face, "So he hid me in the attic with some supplies. I couldn't come down because I heard he got attacked."

"But I'm here now." Vegas said as she touched her son's face, "I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm here now."

"I shot… I shot my father…" Nathan's face turned from delight to utter disbelief and shock. "Mom, I shot Dad!"

Vegas embraced the boy again, "No… no you didn't." She reassured him, "That thing was a zombie. It would've killed you outright if you didn't shoot him. You did nothing wrong."

Nathan nodded, "Okay." And they both straightened up as we faced them. Nathan looked at us, "Mom, who are these people?"

Vegas smiled, " Nathan, these are my new friends… and family." She looked at us with love, "This man is Tallahassee, this is Columbus and Wichita… and this young lady is Little Rock."

"Thank you… for helping my mom." Nathan said as he nodded to us, but soon he looked at us curiously, "Are those like, your real names? Or are you just…"

"It's… just our thing, I guess." I said as I held out a hand for him, "Nice to meet you…"

"Call me Miami." Nathan… I mean, Miami… laughed, "If I'm going to stay with you, I might as well fit in a bit."

Vegas smiled at the boy, and then looked at Tallahassee as he tried to wipe the blood away from his jeans. "There were zombies in the basement?"

Tallahassee nodded solemnly, "Yeah, an elderly couple… and their mutt."

Miami's eyes saddened a bit, "Must be grandma and grandpa… and their chihuahua, Taco." But all of a sudden, he shrugged, "I don't really care, good thing they're dead, though. Maybe that's why dad got attacked…"

"You don't care?" Wichita asked, "You don't care if your grandparents are dead?"

"No." Miami said straightforwardly, "They were old and mean. They called Mom some really bad names, and they didn't give me the support money Mom was giving. Whenever the mail came, they'd open her letter, take the money and just give the letter to me. Luckily, the mailman was my friend. He made sure to give the letter to me only when I left after school..."

There was a sudden crash from the back door as zombies pounded at it, and all of us raised our guns. Vegas gave one of her UZIS to Miami, and he looked at it in awe, "Whoa, Mom, what the heck have you been doing?"

Vegas smiled, "It's a long story, baby." She winked at him and he laughed, as she felt the door knob of the front door.

"I'm going out front, cover me." She told us as she opened the door… and opened fire. Zombies had swarmed the house and they were all around us. Vegas and Miami kept shooting zombies as Tallahassee, Little Rock, Wichita and I closed the front door after us, trapping the zombies inside.

"Somebody get the Jeep!" Vegas cried as she tossed a magazine to Miami, who caught is and provided his mother with cover fire. Vegas had unsheathed her sword, and was hacking the zombies away from us. Limbs, heads and blood fell to the earth as she, quite literally, danced and dodged her way around the zombies.

"GO! GO!" Tallahassee pushed us towards the Jeep, as he holstered his gun and brought out Vegas' sword at her, and he wielded it like some sort of Roman soldier, hacking at those behind us. Miami was using his mother's UZIs to cover our front, his bullets hitting their marks perfectly. Wichita and Little Rock got in, and Tallahassee and I covered them as she started the car.

"GET IN!" Wichita said as she started the Jeep, and Tallahassee and I jumped in. But Miami climbed up the Jeep, shooting at the zombies from the roof. Little Rock screamed, "What are you doing?"

"Just drive!" Miami said, and he kept on shooting above us, "Somebody hand me some magazines!" Tallahassee scooted into the back, and tossed him a couple of magazines. Wichita started to drive, and astoundingly, Miami remained upright, shooting any zombie that came close to our Jeep.

"Aw, man! He is awesome!" I cried out as he remained standing on top of the jeep, shooting, as if our jeep was just some sort of surfboard for him. He cleared a path for us, and apparently, Vegas did too. She was still slashing her way towards the hordes of zombies, and she noticed her son on the roof of the Jeep.

"Nathan!" She yelled, as she beheaded the zombie in front of her, and started sprinting towards the jeep. Miami let go of his guns, giving them to Tallahassee as he lowered himself down and started heading towards the back of the Jeep.

"I need some cover fire!" Miami yelled out, as he watched his mother sprint towards him, being followed by zombies. Tallahassee and I started shooting from the windows, as Miami reached the back and was holding out his arm to his mother.

"Come on, Mom!" Miami yelled, as Vegas continued to sprint. And finally, with a yell, she jumped and caught his hand, as her foot stepped on the bumper. He pulled her inside, and they collapsed on the back. But the zombie kept coming, trying to catch us.

"Hang on, I have something here." Vegas yelled at us as she rummaged around our weapons. Finally, she found what she was looking for… it was a machine gun, ripped out from what looked its mount, which I guessed was the roof of the jeep. It was welded together with some steel, and it mounted pretty well to the back of the jeep.

She loaded it, and after peering into the scope, she opened fire, the bullets hitting the zombies with such force that they pretty much fell down, really dead, as soon as it hit them. Holes the size of baseballs formed in their dead bodies as she shot, and soon enough, she cleared out those that were following us as Wichita went back to the main road.

"Oh, man… you guys are awesome." Little Rock said as Miami and Vegas leaned back, panting.

Miami laughed, "It's all in the family, I guess." He said as he looked at Vegas, who laughed and held her boy to her chest again.

"On my side anyway… look what happened to your dad." Vegas said as she embraced Miami. "By the way, where'd you learn to shoot and surf like that?"

"Mom, this is Miami… almost all the kids here know how to surf." Miami laughed, "As for the shooting part, I have the highest score in the shooting arcade in the local mall. I guess it turned out to be good training."

She laughed again, "Yeah. I guess it did."


	8. Chapter 8

TALLAHASSEE

The kids were havin' fun, I could tell. Wichita and Columbus sat together by the fire, watching Little Rock and Miami, as Miami did some card tricks for Little Rock. She was blushing and all, but she laughed a lot. Miami turned out to be a great kid. He knew how to cook, and he knew how to shoot. I guess he was more like his momma than his old man.

Speaking of his momma, Vegas was standing on the shore, watching the sun set on the horizon. She had removed her weapons and boots, and the waves touched her toes. Her hair was down, and the wind was playin' with it, making her look like an angel.

I guess I was really wrong about judging her. She was a great woman, who raised a good kid. It was kind of weird that a woman like her would endure so much and still kick ass. But I guess…

I guess that's why I love her now…

"Miami said he liked you." Vegas said as I stood beside her, "He said you are way more awesome than his father."

I laughed, "Yeah, well… I like him too, he's a good kid."

She nodded, "Yes… yes, he is." Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down to her hand. I watched her, as she removed her glove and looked down at her hand. I saw a gold ring on her finger.

"You're still wearing that." I said, as she used her other hand to remove it. She raised it up to the sky and looked at the engraving on it.

"I… don't want to wear it anymore. I've worn it for almost fifteen years, but it doesn't seem to have much meaning." She said as she lowered it down again and looked at it from the palm of her hand.

I chuckled, "Well, he sure as heck won't be looking for it. Might as well toss it into the ocean."

Vegas was still looking at it, before smiling up at me. Her smile was beautiful. It softened up her look, and made her more womanly than ever. She held out her hand and said, "Give me your hand."

I held it out to her, and she touched it. It was like warm, soft satin on my hand… which is a little strange considering she was so battle-worn. She then placed the ring on my hand, and smiled up at me, before grabbing me by my shirt, and drawing me to her face.

Her lips gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, and she whispered, so soft that it only reached my ear, "This… is my name… if you still want to know me." And then, as I drew back she leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

It wasn't the kind that made all the mushy love movies. It was soft, and sweet and… short. She smiled at me a second later and turned to walk back to her kid. I looked down at the ring, and there, on the inside of it, I found out who she really was.

Amelia… she was Amelia.

Vegas… no, Amelia… now sat with the kids, her arm around Little Rock, and laughing with Miami as he showed her a card trick. Columbus and Wichita laughed with them, and Columbus captured my gaze. He nodded at me, as if encouraging me, and smiled as he pointed at a space between Miami… I mean, Nathan and Amelia.

My son is gone. Killed by zombies. But this… this here is my new family. I got a… hopefully- new wife, and four new kids.

And I'd be damned if I let anything happen to them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**

Okay… this is precisely what happens to me when boredom strikes. ~_~

It's been years since the Zombieland film, but still, I felt like making this sort of fanfic.

Because one, Woody Harrelson is an awesome actor.

Second, I found it unfair that Tallahassee has no pairing, and so does Little Rock, so I gave them someone to protect and be with them, in the form of Las Vegas and Miami.

Thirdly, because I was having so much zombie dreams that it's actually filling my head with fanfictions and storylines.

Anyway, hope you guys like it.


End file.
